A touch window is installed on a display surface of an image display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence device (ELD), so that a user inputs predetermined information into an electronic appliance by pressing the touch panel while viewing the image display device.
FIG. 1 is a view showing a touch window according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the touch window includes a cover window 100 which receives a touch input from an outside, a TSP (Touch Screen Panel) including an AA (Active Area) for receiving the touch input through a sensing electrode and an UA (Unactive Area) for non-receiving the touch input which are implemented by forming an electrode pattern on a lower portion of the cover window, and an F/A (Function Area) of the cover window 100, which includes an instruction icon and is electrically connected to the TSP.
The wiring electrode part 300, which is formed corresponding to the sensing electrode part 200 in the AA, and a pad area, which transfers a touch sensing signal from the wiring electrode part 300 to a driving chip, are formed in the UA. Thus, the touch window is coupled through the pad area to an FPCB (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) 400 in which the driving chip is installed.
Referring to the enlarged view of a bonding area depicted in FIG. 1, according to the related art, after processing the pad area and the FPCB 400, respectively, an ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film) bonding process is required for coupling the pad area and the FPCB 400 to each other. However, an empty space 110 may be formed at a portion adhesive to the FPCB 400. If the empty space 110 is formed, a foreign material may be introduced into the empty space 110 or corrosion may be caused, so that the touch window may be out of order.